


Cuándo Volviste

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mencion de Trata de Personas, Multi, Referencias a Violacion, intento de humor, mención de abuso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Cinco años antes, sucedió el primer intercambio estudiantil entre los distintos reinos.Cinco años después, se dio nuevamente.Todo normal, hasta que uno de los humanos del primer intercambio estudiantil invocó el pacto que lo unía a tres de los señores demoníacos.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Invocación.

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo que vengo pensando hace un poquitito de tiempo. Más que nada, porque el discord tira ideas e ideas e ideas y consejos, y bueno... posiblemente nunca se me hubiese ocurrido xD  
> En esta ocasión, la Dan que aparece aquí tiene poco que ver con la "Dan in the Devildom", más allá de tener el nombre y el caracter y el mismo interés romantico lol.

Le tiraron en el suelo de aquella habitación sin mucha ceremonia. Retuvo un quejido porque ya sabía cómo se ponían cuando "molestaba". La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba pelada, con excepción del colchón y un inodoro cuya cadena no andaba. No había ventanas, sólo la puerta por la que ingresó. Las paredes estaban sucia de tierra y anteriores ocupantes, que dejaron marcas de sus manos o mensajes que de nada servían. Era difícil dilucidar si el color de las paredes fue pastel o blanco en algún momento. Se reincorporó con cuidado, sin animarse a hacer mucho ruido porque todavía no escuchaba los pasos de quienes le llevaron hasta allí, irse.

Faltaba que apareciera _E_ _ l Médico _ , para tratar las heridas que le hicieron en esa ocasión. Supuso que tenían la orden de no dejarle en soledad hasta que él apareciera, puesto _Los Arrastradores_ se quedaron fuera. Esta vez se lucieron, no solo hubo golpe y látigos, sino también cuchillos y juguetes nuevos. Malditos enfermos. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que podían castigarle si consideraban que hacía mucho ruido.

En esos momentos, se mordía la lengua para ahogar el llanto o el grito y no llamar la atención. Era mejor a recibir otra golpiza o que le privasen de agua limpia o comida. Observó la habitación sin poder moverse demasiado por el dolor. No quería ni ver el estado de su propio cuerpo, no quería ser consciente que sintió todo lo que le hicieron.

No tenía idea de hacía cuánto que estaba allí, parecía que fueron demasiados días; pero su cabeza ya solo pensaba en lo mínimo y necesario: sobrevivir un día más hasta que todo se resolviera por designio divino. Si tenía que morir, que muriese; si los uniformados tenían que entrar en una redada, que lo hiciesen. Siempre era un buen momento para que cualquiera de las dos cosas ocurriesen.

Había noches que quería la opción más fácil: morir. Pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para matarse, ni para hacer las cosas mal para que la matasen. Solo quería que alguien lo resolviese en su lugar. Que algo ocurriese. Ya ni se molestaba en mantener la sanidad mental, ya no buscaba recordar a sus familiares, a sus amistades, ni siquiera se amargaba por saber cómo estaban las amistades que estuvieron a su lado  _ ése día. _

Todavía había murmullo afuera, todavía  _ El Médico _ no había llegado. Esa demora no era normal. Apenas y si giró sobre su propio eje, pensando que quizás eso era signo de su oportunidad. De que al fin estarían dando la respuesta que necesitaba para salir, para irse.

Pero, ¿cómo?

No podía estar en sus manos. No tenía la fuerza física o mental como para animarse a algo o para hacerlo con éxito. Ahora se identificaba con un cascarón vacío porque solo le usaban para ganar dinero a cambio de que el/la/le/los/las/les clientes hicieran uso de su cuerpo a su gusto. Se quiso abrazar a sí, para intentar paliar el dolor que le significaba estar perdiendo algo porque no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

!!

Su mano hábil estaba empapada de algún liquido tibio, la sintió mojarse cuando se abrazó. La puso de nuevo en su rango de visión y la observó. Sangre. Por uno de los cortes que le hicieron antes. El color brillante, rojo, tan vivo en comparación de la suciedad a la que se acostumbró a ver.

Y el detalle, desenterró memorias.

—So….lo...mon—pronunció con sus labios secos y partidos, sintiendo el rostro contraerse por el dolor de la acción.

El hechicero más poderoso. El que le ayudó durante su estadía en el Reino Demoníaco cuando los hermanos no estaban cerca o ellos eran una amenaza. Recordó el dibujo simple sobre la tierra, recordó las palabras que le dijo, cómo tenía que canalizar su energía y sus pensamientos.

Ese era su milagro, el designio divino. El recuerdo, la idea. Se puso manos a la obra sin demasiada dilación.

Le tomó unos segundos pensar, recordar los nombres más allá de los rostros. Luego, bañó su dedo en la herida, obrando de pluma y tinta. Empezó a dibujar con el mayor cuidado posible.

La estrella tenía que estar invertida para que la invocación funcionara, pero podía ubicarse al revés para solucionar ese tema, después de todo era un círculo de invocación sencillo. Sin agarres ni trampas, no tenía que preocuparse por las menudencias porque ya tenía un pacto con los hermanos. Y eran amigos suyos. Observó el trabajo terminado y comenzó a recitar las palabras de Solomon en voz baja. Al principio, no se dio cuenta, pero la luz comenzó a titilar en la habitación y un viento imposible empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. 

—Háganse eco de mi voz, moradores de la oscuridad. Ustedes, que nacen de la oscuridad y hacen vida de ella. Háganse eco de mi y realicen mi pedido ¡Los convoco a ustedes para que me envíen al segundo de sus números! ¡Invoco al Avatar de la Codicia, Mammon!

El viento fue creciendo acorde la intensidad de las palabras. Sus oídos sentían el eco de cada una de las sílabas pronunciadas, así como los golpes a la puerta. Siguió con sus palabras, porque necesitaba más. No solo uno. Más.

— ¡Los convoco a ustedes para que me envíen al cuarto de sus números! ¡Invoco al Avatar de la Ira, Satán!

—¿Qué-? ¿Qué está pasando?—la voz de Mammon llegó a sus oídos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero tuvo que ignorarlo.

Todavía no había terminado.

—¡Los convoco a ustedes para que me envíen al sexto de sus números! ¡Invoco al Avatar de la Gula, Beelzebub!

La luz dejó de titilar para apagarse por completo, el viento siguió soplando hasta abrir la puerta de un golpe, donde Los Arrastradores estaban intentando abrirla para ingresar. En sus manos tenían las armas de fuego que tanto vio y temió durante todo ese tiempo. Al fondo del pasillo, veía la figura del médico con la luz titilante que daba a entender que todo el edificio sufrió la consecuencia de sus actos.

—¡Moradores de la oscuridad, Despierten! Ustedes, que han nacido de la oscuridad, háganse eco de mi voz! Los convoco para que le extiendan su poder al Avatar de la Codicia, ¡Mammon!; al avatar de la Ira, ¡Satán!; al avatar de la Gula, ¡Beelzebub! ¡Para que de sus manos, caiga el castigo sobre aquellos que profanado y han hecho que me profanen!


	2. Llegada

Dan estaba en la cama de Satan, descansando sobre el cuerpo del demonio, escuchando cómo éste le leía el primer libro de la saga de TSL. Estaba lejos de quedarse dormida, pero se encontraba total y completamente relajada, disfrutando de los tonos de su voz, de la respiración acompasada y del calor de su cuerpo. La historia entraba en su sistema y los detalles le quedaban, pero si le preguntaban, iba a quedarse con la memoria del cuerpo de Satan mientras le leía. O como se sentía el aire húmedo y fresco por la ventana abierta y el día de lluvia. O el suave crepitar del fuego de las velas que dispusieron como velador dado el corte repentino de luz hace unos día por un error de suministro, sistema, o algo.

Y, de la nada, un grito. Satan dejó de leer y Dan se reincorporó lo mínimo y necesario como para mirarlo. No llegaron a preguntarse porque un instante después, Satan mismo desapareció, haciendo que Dan se cayera sobre el colchón. Se apuró a tomar el velador improvisado y salió al pasillo

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?—chilló.

—Mammon estaba acá hace un segundo y desapareció!—la voz de Asmodeus.

—Beel también acaba de desaparecer!—la voz de Belphegor.

—Estaba con Satán hace nada y ya no está!—Dan chilló

—Debe haberlos llamado—la voz de Lucifer se hizo escuchar con su calma usual. Dan miró a todos lados, pero pronto se le hizo claro que fue algún poder suyo.

—¿Quién?

—Dante.

Dan observó la oscuridad que tenía en frente unos segundos. Luego, soltó una risa suave.

—¿Ustedes eligen los nombres por orden alfabético o solo tienen una fijación por la D?

La risa de Asmodeus se escuchó, esta vez un poco más cerca. Parecía que se estaba acercando a donde estaba ella.

—Sweet Summer Child...—comentó el demonio de la lujuria cuando por fin estuvo dentro del campo de visión—; tantas respuestas.

Dan sonrió de lado al verle y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vienes a hacerme compañía, pretty face?—Asmodeus puso una mano al pecho y movió su cabellera para acomodarla hacia atrás, en un gesto dramatico.

—Ay, gracias—Dan sonrió mientras Asmodeus pasaba una mano por la espalda de ella y la acercaba a sí.

Era extraño, pero se había acostumbrado a estar casi siempre acompañada de uno u otro demonio, había un momento de relax cuando ellos estaban cerca en comparación a cuando no estaban.

—Vamos a buscar a Levi y Belphe—sugirió, tomando el plato con velas con un gesto de reprobación—; la proxima vez, usa el candelabro o pidele ayuda a ese que tienes.

—Pero Satán fue el que lo hizo así no mas—Asmodeus suspiro, resignado y empezaron a caminar—. Entonces, Dante…

—Dante—repitió Asmodeus—; todos tenemos un pacto con él. Estuvo en el programa de intercambio unos años antes que tu.

—Oh ¿Y qué onda?

—No lo sé, es la primera vez que nos llama.

La respuesta era honesta, tanto, que Dan notó la preocupación por misterioso ante.

—Seguro que ellos lo podrán resolver—Asmodeus asintió y sonrió a penas, mientras ambos seguían camino.

Encontraron a Leviathan en la puerta de su habitación, moviendo con inquietud el pie por la abstinencia de los videojuegos y series. Y a Belphegor en la puerta de la cocina. Hicieron nido ahí, aprovechando que el horno de barro estaba prendido. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el D.D.D de Leviathan sonara. Al atender, ganando la atención de los restantes.

— ¿Sí? ¿Eh? Pero… Oh!—lo vio enderezarse de golpe y adquirir una expresión seria—; lo armaremos, no te preocupes. Tu tráelos de regreso.

Al cortar, la mirada fue directa y las órdenes empezaron a escurrirse como agua.

—Parece que Dante estuvo en serios problemas durante un tiempo y recién ahora pudo llamarnos—informó—; esta herido y vendrán para aquí. Hay que buscar un botiquín y hacer lugar.

La mirada vagó por la habitación. 

—¿Botiquín? ¿Qué tan herido esta?—Dan cuestionó.

—Lo suficiente como para que mis hermanos pierdan el control.

Dan guardó silencio. Palabras mayores parecían ser. Y no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de hacia donde iba todo. Hizo una mueca.

—Acá es el mejor lugar—señaló, frente a la mirada de los demás—; es decir, si necesitan un botiquín, y si ellos “perdieron el control”, va a haber sangre ¿no? Si los humanos perdemos mucha, podemos entrar en shock. El frío es un síntoma y-

No siguió elaborando la idea, el resto entendió rápido. Bien podrían llevarlo al comedor o a la sala de estar, pero no estaban prendidos aquellas chimeneas y calentar una habitación iba a ser más difícil que hacer uso de una que ya estaba.

Así, Belphegor, Dan y Leviathan estuvieron despejando la mesada donde pondrían el cuerpo de Dante y, de paso, guardar cualquier alimento que podría verse expuesto. Asmodeous fue en busca del botiquín. Volvió con el tiempo justo para que desinfectara la mesa y tendieran una sábana por las dudas.

Y, cinco minutos después, estaban en la puerta de entrada, esperando. Ella notaba que había ansiedad en el grupo, pero no es que pudiese hacer mucho por mejorar la moral.  El momento en el que la puerta principal se abrió, Lucifer obligó a los hermanos y Dan mantener distancia, mientras Beel pasaba con un cuerpo menudo, frágil y muy blanco. Dan los vio contener el aire y sintió cómo la atmósfera se ponía espesa. Notó las piernas llenas de moretones, la campera de Beel intentando abrigarlo, el rastro de sangre en gotas medianas y pequeñas en el parquet. Algo de todo eso hizo click en Dan, quien se puso a seguirlos pasados unos pocos segundos. Lucifer casi le estampó la puerta de la cocina en la cara, la detuvo a pocos centímetros.

—Puedo ayudar—manifestó con su tono de superada.

Lucifer apenas evaluó la situación antes de dejarla pasar. El cuerpo sobre la mesa parecía demasiado pálido como para parecer vivo, pero una respiración disonante y el movimiento leve de la caja torácica le decía lo contrario. Dan se acercó a la bacha y se lavó las manos.

—¿Puedes escucharme?—preguntó por encima del cauce del agua— Haz algún sonido si puedes.

—¿Quién…?

—Dan Meadowes, estudiante de intercambio—se presentó mientras se secaba las manos con una servilleta de papel. No perdió detalle que Lucifer se encontraba hablando con su D.D.D, y Beel seguía todos sus pasos con la mirada—. Asmo dijo que te llamas Dante.

—Si.

—Y qué hiciste un pacto con todos.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes donde estamos ahora?

—Casa de los Lamentos—hubo toses de por medio, la voz sonaba seca y lastimada.

—¿Sabes qué día es?

—No. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí.

Dan hizo una pausa mental para respirar hondo. Luego, tomó un vaso en el que sirvió agua, y del botiquín extrajo un poco de algodón antes de acercarse a la mesa y observar a Dante.

La palabra “belleza” fue la cuarta que se le pasó por su cabeza. Las primeras tres fueron “Horror”, “Muerte”, “Sangre”. La mayor parte de su piel estaba golpeada, dudaba que no hubiese lugar que estuviese limpio de moretones. A simple inspección, la piel de las manos parecía extremadamente seca y agrietada, al igual que sus labios.

—Tengo un vaso de agua y algodón. Te mojaré los labios un poco para que tengas algo que beber. No sé como es el estado de tu cuerpo como para saber si puede aguantarlo o no; pero como no hay suero ni intravenosa...—se encogió de hombros—; nos la ingeniaremos hasta que llegue la ayuda de verdad.

Dante asintió, tenía los ojos grises vidriosos y el cabello negro opaco. Dan pasó una mano con cariño por su rostro solo para ver cómo se encogía con miedo. En su interior, una llamita de odio se encendía, pero no podía dar rienda suelta a esas emociones ahora.

Todo lo que parecía estar roto o esguinzado, ella lo vendó, haciendo tablas improvisadas para asegurar la inmovilidad y así evitar una herida mayor. 

—¿Tu año aquí fue tan accidentado como el mío?—inquirió ella mientras trabajaba.

—N-no lo sé ¿tú viajaste por distintas dimensiones?

—De acuerdo, tu ganas.

—Hmn, ¿Hay alguien aquí además de ti?—Dan levantó la mirada hacia Lucifer y Beelzebub, quienes le devolvieron la mirada.

—No—respondió con su descaro de siempre—; ¿por qué?

Cuando Beelzebub abrió la boca para contradecirla, ella movió una mano para pedirle silencio.

—...No les digas que me olvidé—manifestó. Dan respondió a la confesión acariciando su cabellera—; me olvidé cómo llamarlos. Cómo pedir ayuda y-

—No lo hiciste—negó de inmediato—; fue un mecanismo de defensa. No sabías qué te podían hacer si te encontraban pidiendo ayuda.

Dante no parecía coincidir con ella, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, ella siguió pasando una mano por su cabeza con cariño.Notó su cuerpo hinchado en las zonas más moradas y temió por una hemorragia interna, además de la usual inflamación de aquellas heridas. Las heridas sangrantes las limpió y desinfectó antes de taparlas con apósitos. Las heridas infectadas… Dan se mordió el labio con violencia para no expresar su opinión, se lavó las manos de nuevo y procedió a desinfectar la zona y poner un ungüento que Lucifer le expresó que ayudaría.

—Te diré un secreto, para que quede entre nosotros—siguió hablando, cuando notó que la puerta de la cocina parecía abrirse—; ¿me sigues?

—S-sí.

—Estoy saliendo con uno de los hermanos—expresó con cierto tono de complicidad—; Satan.

—Es un buen demonio—acotó Dante, mientras no notaba la figura que caminaba al otro lado de la camilla—; es bueno.

—Sí, lo es. Aunque me gusta volverlo un poco loco—admitió con una sonrisa suave, algo triste—. Escucha, Barbatos y Lord Diavolo están aquí. Parece que trajeron ángeles.

—¿Simeon? ¿Luke?

—No lo sé, no entraron aquí ellos. Tampoco sé quiénes son ellos. Pero calculo que estarán afuera.

—¿Te irás?

—¿Preferiría que me quede?

—… no lo sé.

—Puedo quedarme, si lo deseas. No tengo nada para hacer—vio un gesto de Lucifer y Dan titubeó—; pero tengo que ir al baño primero. Tomé demasiado antes de que viniera.

Se disculpó y alejó algunos pasos, mientras Barbatos tomaba lugar en hablarle con calma a Dante. Dan, por su parte, fue al encuentro del príncipe demonio y su mano derecha, mientras Beelzebub se acercaba a ellos también. La expresión tanto de uno, como de otro, era de disgusto. Indignación.

Ira.

—Tuvimos que tomar medidas respecto a Satan y Mammon—explicó Diavolo, no muy complacido con tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras—; será momentáneo, hasta que recuperen el control sobre sí.

—¿Puedo-?

—No.

Dan puso mueca; ya después se las rebuscaría.

—Beel, tu lo viste—el demonio asintió, seco.

—Los humanos son conocidos, después de todo, por este tipo de actos—pronunció con lentitud—; aunque nunca vi uno que no estén guiados por demonios o ángeles.

—Sí, son hechos raros, pero no imposibles—Lucifer siguió hablando

Y la conversación se disolvió para Dan, se volvió insípida. Era como si quisieran justificarse frente a ella.

—¿Qué le van a hacer?—interrumpió, mirando a Diavolo—; van a usar magia de ángeles, eso me queda claro, pero… ¿qué más?

Los tres demonios parpadearon, ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es la primera vez que veo una situación así—confesó—; sí en el momento de que sucede pero… digamos que este tipo de situaciones no me es ajena. El cuerpo puede sanar, pero las heridas de la mente… necesitará reposo. Necesitará contención. Amor. Familia.

Acentuó la última palabra mirando a Lucifer. No se le escapaba que no era el ser humano favorito del Avatar del Orgullo, pero sí Dante. Dante debía serlo, por algo hizo pacto con él. ¿no?

Lucifer no tardó en asentir, lentamente, más cuando la mirada de Beelzebub se posó sobre él también.

—Se quedará con nosotros. Aunque estará en tu habitación.

—No hay inconvenientes—se encogió de hombros de ella—; haré nido con Satan.

—Hmn—emitió con poco placer y Dan sonrió, apenas.

—Iré a vaciar mi habitación, si me disculpan.

Asintieron y la dejaron marchar. Dan salió, le sonrió a los dos ángeles, Orifiel y Parisa, y caminó hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y se sentó en el suelo a llorar.


	3. Celda

Satan se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la celda, con las piernas flexionadas hacia sí y los brazos rodeándolas. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba haciendo uso de todo su poder de concentración para volver a embotellar sus emociones. Ser sentía demasiado vulnerable, demasiado… endeble. En la celda contigua, podía oír los pasos inquietos de Mammon.

Qué cosa tan… débil los sentimientos. Traicioneros, embusteros. Volátiles… tan poco predecibles.

Posiblemente, unos años antes del intercambio, aquellas imágenes no le hubiesen molestado ni un poco, no lo hubiesen movido ni un ápice. Hoy, hoy tenía un pacto con Dante; una relación con Dan o algo parecido a una. Dos humanos que habían logrado minar todo su exterior, toda su fachada de sonrisas de ocasión y modales de pintura. La imagen de Dante, débil, agonizando, buscando aferrarse y esconderse en los brazos de sus hermanos; los otros hombres, mujeres y niños en la misma situación, llorando, encogiéndose en el lugar o inmóviles, esperando su muerte o lo que ellos dictaminasen. 

No iba a negarlo, quizás lo admitiría con más vergüenza de lo que le gustaría pero, cuando la furia lo cegó… no miró a quien. Solo hizo lo que Dante pidió. Matar. Vengarse. Él no poseía remordimientos de haber matado a inocentes. En última instancia, ahora descansaban.

—¿Satan?—la voz suave, calmada que conocía, llamaba fuera de la celda. Abrió un ojo para observar a Dan. Ella estaba sentada a poca distancia de la celda, observandola.

—No es seguro que estés aquí.

—Me pareces bastante en control.

—Oh, _honey_ , créeme que no lo está.

—¿Asmo?

Solo necesitó levantar la cabeza para ver a susodicho demonio junto a Dan, pero de pie.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—los pasos rápidos de Mammon hacia el borde de su celda para ver a ambos visitantes—¿Saben algo de Dante? ¿Cómo está?

Satán vio a Dan mirarlo a él, a Asmodeus y en dirección a donde estaba Mammon. Asmodeus tenía una expresión suave en su rostro y parecía alentarla a hablar o a que decida ella si compartir o no la información que sabían.

—Esta con los ángeles. Ellos lo están curando. Físicamente—expresó poco después. Escuchó un golpe de Mammon a los barrotes de la celda y sintió las vibraciones desde el piso.

—Estaba en muy mal estado. Dan estuvo con él hasta hace poco.

La miró con interés y cuestionando, ella le sonrió, a penas.

—Sé primeros auxilios… y la experiencia me gana en estas cosas.—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo estaba?—a la pregunta insistente de Mammon, le siguieron más parecidas.

Satán pudo ver cómo bajaba la cabeza y, por un momento, parecía angustiada. Lo disimuló bien, de cualquier manera. Asmodeus la ayudó infundiendole cariño con un apretón suave en el hombro.

—Esta destruido—reveló poco después y suspiró con pesadez—, muy golpeado; pero la carne puede sanar. El alma… 

La vio hacer un ademán con la cabeza y fruncir los labios. Su silencio se interrumpió con Mammon golpeando los barrotes, de nuevo, y exhalando varias maldiciones.

—Tuve que haberlos hecho sufrir más—se lamentó.

—Posiblemente—Dan respondió sin inmutarse demasiado—¿dónde estaba?

—Parecía que lo estaban explotando sexualmente.

—Entonces, la trata o…la trata. Indistintamente de cuál sea la fachada que usaran ¿no?

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos.

—Lucifer y Diavolo intentaron convencerme de que los demonios no tuvieron que ver con eso.

—Es verdad, no tuvimos—Satan se acercó más a los límites de la celda para ver mejor a Dan. El cambio de tema le llamó la atención.

—No es como si me importara ese detalle—aclaró ella—; pero ahora estoy curiosa ¿cómo se dan cuenta de eso?

Asmodeus pareció sorprendido, pero no tardó en reír.

—Primero, porque estaría bajo alguna de nuestras operaciones—le explicó—; el título nobiliario es de Lord, además de Avatares. Si bien los tiempos no son como los de ahora, nuestra labor de seguir corrompiendo almas para que el cielo no las tenga sigue… tan vigente como los primeros años.

—¿Y esto? ¿Caería en tu departamento?

—Y en el de Mammon, y seguramente en el de Lucifer también—Asmodeus fingió acomodar el cabello largo de Dan para mantenerse cerca por cualquier eventualidad. Seguramente, no le debió gustar que Satan estuviese tan cerca de los barrotes.

—Sí, en la trata de personas suele haber un poco de cada cosa—asintió ella en un suspiro corto.

—¿No te molesta?—la voz de Mammon sonó un poco desorientada. Satan ya sabía la respuesta, porque era uno de los tantos temas que hablaron en su momento. Dan siguió distraída, dejando que Asmodeus jugará con su cabello.

—¿El qué?

—Que nuestro trabajo sea corromper almas

—Son demonios ¿Qué podría pensar que harían? ¿vender flores?

—Si así conseguiremos almas, pues… —acotó el Avatar de la Lujuria.

Dan rió con honestidad por primera vez en lo que iba del día.

—Miren, conocí su existencia hace como cinco meses o menos, y siempre fui atea—confesó con diversión mientras estiraba sus brazos—; es más traumático aceptar que existen que ser consciente de lo que hacen. La maldad humana está en todos lados y es tan inherente como la bondad. Cada uno de nosotros decide para donde patear.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros—negó ella—; soy mujer y me tocó vivir en un mundo demasiado desigual ¿saben cuántas veces estuve a punto de terminar como Dante o peor? ocho, y puede que se me esté escapando alguna. Y ni me hagas empezar de historias de abuso, violencia o violación que vivieron mis conocidas y amigas o familiares. La culpa la tiene quien comete los crímenes, no demonios que buscan preservar la cadena alimentaria en la que viven, no me jodan.

Hubo un silencio breve, unos balbuceos de Mammon y una risa de Asmodeus. Satan guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿No estás exagerando?—la pregunta de él hizo que Dan se fijara nuevamente en sus ojos claros

—No.

—Ocho veces ¿entonces?

—Más o menos. No necesariamente terminar en la trata, pero… que parecía turbio, lo era.

—Hmn. Asmo.

El llamado fue una advertencia, y el aludido tomó a Dan de los hombros y la arrastró hacia atrás, sin que ella tuviese tiempo para reprochar. Y, sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Satan se mantuvo en completa quietud. Dan se abstuvo a moverse, a la espera de ver alguna reacción; pero no ocurrió nada: Satan solo se quedó allí, inmóvil.

—Pero… no pasa nada.

—No toda pérdida de control es, necesariamente, explosiva.

Dan bufó.

—Creo que deberían irse—aconsejó Satan.

—Ni chance, volveremos juntos a la Casa de los Lamentos.

—No es algo que esté en tus manos decidir.

—Además, apuesto a que viniste a espaldas de Lucifer, ¿no?—Mammon intercedió desde su lugar. Con los brazos del otro lado de la celda, hizo acompañó sus palabras—; terminarás castigada si te encuentra. Ni hablar de Asmo.

Dan miró a uno. A otro. Se puso de pie con lentitud y mala cara.

—Estaré provisionalmente en tu habitación, Satan. Dante volvió a la habitación que usaba durante su primera estadía—terminó por avisar.

No había mucho más que hacer. En cuanto los pasos se alejaron y la puerta se cerró, Satan se permitió suspirar hondamente.

—Cuando lo necesites—respondió Mammon desde su lugar.

—Hmn.

—Concéntrate en ponerte bajo control para hablar con ella ¿si? Dan no tardará en darse cuenta. Es una humana muy intuitiva para no tener magia ¿sabes?—aconsejó.

—Lo mismo puede ir para ti, para que veas a Dante.

—Sí… qué sé yo.

—Te llamó primero.

—Sí…

—Y hasta que Beel no lo tomó en brazos, estaba empecinado en no alejarse de ti.

—Hmnn...

* * *

Dos días más tuvieron que esperar para volver. Diavolo tomó todas las precauciones habidas y por haber, y Lucifer se aseguró de reforzarlas. En el momento en el que pasaron la puerta de entrada, Dan estaba ahí esperando por ellos y los abrazó a ambos por igual. Sentir su abrazo, la intención más el cariño… Satan tardó más que Mammon en separarse de ella, lo cual podría haber pasado por desapercibido porque Mammon fue un choque de cuerpos y preguntar por Dante. Dan se quedó un poco perdida ante el gesto o la falta de interés, pero no preguntó.

Sentirla contra su cuerpo, aferrándose a él con aquellos brazos largos y finos, oler su cabello húmedo y su perfume de de flores… Satan estiró el afecto todo lo que pudo, aferrándose a ella, a su alma, a su esencia. No queriendo tener que separarse de nuevo.

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Hm? No, creo que no…

—¿Quieres que nos sigamos abrazando?

La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero él asintió.

—Quiero dormir.

—Vamos a la cama, entonces—invitó, separándose apenas, buscando su mirada.

Caminaron juntos sin separarse y en la habitación, Satan solo se dejó caer en la cama, con los zapatos puestos y el cansancio escrito a lo largo y ancho de su cara. Dan cayó por daño colateral con él, pero apenas se quejó. Él no era de pegarse así a ella. No con tanta intensidad, ni en todo momento.

—No te vayas—pidió con voz débil. Dan supo mantenerse quieta—. No quiero que te marches.

Sabía a lo que se refería y, aún así, lo más inteligente que pudo hacer…

Fue abrir la boca, tomar aire y contener la respiración. Satan giró la cabeza para verla, cuestionándola. Solo cuando no pudo aguantar por más tiempo, soltó una exhalación, tomó aire y buscó la manera más ella de distraerlo.

—Apestas.

Satan le mantuvo la mirada, para después reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

—Podemos bañarnos juntos, si quieres.

—No digas tonterías.

—Bien que te gustaría.

—C-calla.


End file.
